


Made It Through The Maze To Find My One In A Million

by DivergentTributeOfHogwarts



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [3]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Loss, More admiration than love, a bit of angst too, sidepairing Riki/Iason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts/pseuds/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts
Summary: Iason Mink was powerful, respected, admired. And now, he was also dead.





	Made It Through The Maze To Find My One In A Million

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! *^* I'm here again to posto something else about this wonderful anime. This time the rarepairing I chose is Iason/Mimea. Knowing their "relationship", it was pretty difficult to write something involving some type of love from Mimea's perspective, but I hope I did a good job xD As usual, I apologize in advance if there are some mistakes, but English isn't my native language xD Enjoy!

Iason Mink was powerful, respected, admired. And now, he was also dead.

Mimea didn’t know how to handle this news. She didn’t have a good relationship with him at all. After all, she was the cause why is beloved Pet had betrayed him, and he sent her to that horrible brothel to atone her sins. But when she heard that the most famous Blondie of Amoï had died, she couldn’t help but feel a little shocked. She thought he was immortal like all the other of his race, but it seemed that she was wrong.

She closed her eyes and remembered his features: his height, that made her feel so small and insignificant in his presence; his long blond hair, typical of his people; his icy eyes, that sent a shiver down to her spine whenever he looked at her. He was beautiful indeed, a real God among mortals. She was scared by him, but also so attracted by his reputation. Her former master, Raoul Am, was Iason’s best friend, and she grew up surrounded by gossips about that incredible leader of Blondies, Jupiter’s favorite. And now the thought that he was long gone made her feel… weird. It was like she suddenly felt ashamed for the pain she provoked in him by fucking his Pet, but she was also sorry because she wanted to know him better. That thought almost made her laugh out loud. A former Pet, now professional whore, who hoped to become intimate with the most powerful Blondie of the planet?! It was ridiculous.

Despite this, however, she mourned his death, because, after all, he loved the same person she loved and had the privilege to die by his side.


End file.
